


Of Beauty Rare

by dreamkist



Series: To the End [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Corsetry, Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Wherein Steve rescues Tony from Dum-E's assistance.





	Of Beauty Rare

“Who is fairest of us all?” Tony checked his reflection out. Late night shopping could result in interesting deliveries.

He had stripped down to his briefs to put the newly arrived corset on.

Dum-E continued tightening the laces. It started to get a little snug.

“Too tight, Dum-E. _Too tight_ ,” Tony wheezed.

Before he could blackout someone was barging into the lab and rushing toward him. Of course it was Steve–he rushed to Tony, pushed Dum-E away, ripped the laces apart, and tore the corset open.

Tony breathed deeply while Steve held him. This would be fun to explain.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Snow-White](https://www.worldoftales.com/fairy_tales/Brothers_Grimm/Grimm_household_tales/Snow-White.html)


End file.
